Percy Jackson: Assassin of the Void
by Alleycat137
Summary: Percy thinks that after the war everything will go smoothly, but that isn't the case. After discovering some shocking and depressing things, Percy escapes to the only place he feels welcome. Chaos, or rather the Void, and his army takes in Percy and he strains himself and pushes the limits. Join Percy as he rekindles old friendships and creates new ones. But can they remain strong?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson: Assassin of Chaos**

**Chapter 1: Leaving isn't that hard after all**

My name is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and Hero of Olympus. I have a bunch of other titles but not to sound vain or stuck-up or anything, I forgot them.

You'd think that after surviving 2 major wars and saving their butts more than once, everyone would respect me and go easy on me, but no! Everything went wrong when 3 things happened:

1) My brother, Aidan, got claimed by Poseidon

2) Athena forced me to go on a quest to kill Ladon and do the 12 Labors of Heracles to earn her approval of Annabeth's and my relationship and

3) Aidan went on a quest to kill a dang hellhound and now everyone just LOVES him!

The last straw was a few days ago.

_**Flashback**_

_I walked through the borders of Camp Half-Blood cut, scratched, starving and exhausted but vey happy! I'd get to see my Wise Girl after 3 months of being apart! I nervously checked my pocket. The second and placed my hand in the pocket of my torn jeans it hit the velvet material of the ring box. _Good _I thought._

_I raced down the hill and continued on to the Big House. There stood Chiron._

"_Hello Chiron! Where is everybody?" I asked cheerfully._

"_Hello Percy! I see your mission was a success! Everyone is in the Dinning Pavilion, my boy. But don't do anything rash!" The centaur warned. _Rash? _I thought _Why would I do anything rash?

_I ran to the pavilion and saw my dad standing there with my egotistic, idiot of a half-brother Aidan standing there looking smug. _What did the little brat do now that's just so great? _I thought angrily. I hid to see what would happen._

"_-and this, campers is why Aidan is my favorite son! And the new hero of Olympus!" My father announced. Many of the campers cheered, but Nico, Clarisse, Grover, Juniper, Travis, Conner, Katie and the Hunters of Artemis remained silent, in fact they scowled. I stepped out of my hiding place. The previously mentioned brightened. _Wait. Did I mention Annabeth? Hmmm. _I wondered._

"_Good afternoon, campers. I see you are _immensely _enjoying yourselves so why don't I just cut the crap and ask where Annabeth is?"_ _I snapped._

"_PERRRCY!" Grover bleated. I smiled at him._

"_She's on the beach." Malcolm said walking in to the dining area. He looked around and smiled. "YES!" the blonde boy exclaimed. "I MISSED THE WHOLE 'AIDAN IS THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED TO THIS WORLD SINCE ME' SPEECH!" The rest of the Athena campers cheered._

_I scurried out and headed to the beach, only to see that Aidan was there sucking faces with some blonde. _Poor Aphrodite girl. _I thought._

"_Oh Aidan, you are SO much better than Percy! Why did I ever date him?" A familiar voice sounded across the beach. _Annabeth? Gods, no! Please, please, please-

"_I know, right Annabeth? I am hotter, smarter, more powerful and a better swordsman than he is!" The Son of a Business Man replied._

_I burst out, unable to contain my emotions any longer._

"_I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME ANNABETH CHASE! I WAS AWAY FOR 3 MONTHS, 3 MONTHS AND YOU CHEAT ON ME? I HAD TO KILL FRICKEN LADON, DO THE 12 LABOURS OF HERACLES AND HOLD UP THE SKY FOR 2 WEEKS! AND YOU CHEAT ON ME? I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO YOU ANNABETH!" I screamed. She looked at me with sadness, disbelief, shock and horror._

"_Percy I-" She began, but I cut her off._

"_Cut the crap Annabeth. Here. Keep the ring. I loved my Wise Girl, my beautiful, smart, badass, wonderful Wise Girl, but she left. And I have to go find her." I turned to Aidan. "Congrats. I'm not low enough to kill myself, but I can sure as hell make you sorry, you little ungrateful freak. The Fates are cruel, but I didn't know that they'd make me wish that I had been the one to die in the prophecy, not Gleeson Hedge."_

_By now Annabeth was sobbing and the waves were pounding the sandy shores of the beach. Aidan was just smirking. As I turned Aidan spoke._

"_I won't take orders form _you_. No one will. Now get out of _my _camp before I make you." He said cockily. That's when I snapped._

_I whirled around and punched him square in the face. The ground was shaking and started to crack. There was a little force, attempting to hold me back and I assumed that it was my 'father' or Aidan, but I was in pure rage. A hurricane blew around me and the waves had gotten bigger, if that was even possible._

Percy! _A voice spoke in my head. It distracted me momentarily, as it was the voice of my patron, Hestia. _Percy, please stop! Come to Olympus, my hero. There you may find justice. And if you're wondering how I knew what was going on, I can see, or rather feel, your emotions and Aphrodite is screaming her head off.

_I paused. Then I stood up and turned to Annabeth._

"_I will fulfill Aidan Reed's wishes. I shall leave at dawn. Oh, and Annabeth, don't try to stop me. At this point not even my mother could convince me to stay." And with that I turned and ran back to the Poseidon Cabin._

"_And to believe I once called this dump home." I mused to no one in particular._

_I packed a duffel bag with a few pairs of spare clothes, toiletries, my Minotaur Horn, Riptide, pictures that didn't have _her _in them and a few blankets._

_I jogged over to the Dinning Pavilion to grab some food and a few snacks for my bag, but just my luck, Annabeth and Aidan were there._

"_GODS DAMMIT!" I screamed and stormed of to the arena. There I found the Ares Cabin, Hermes Cabin and the Apollo Cabin._

Great. _I thought sarcastically. I walked over to the 'Dummy Area' and started to hack and slash, taking my anger out. I thought about Annabeth and Aidan and Poseidon and all the stupid campers- excluding my _real _friends._

_And just as I promised I left at dawn. And no one cared._

_**End of Flashback**_

So here I am in the middle of Manhattan walking towards my mother's apartment. When I reached a near by neighborhood the stench of smoke greeted my nostrils. Something had obviously burned. When I rounded the corner my jaw dropped.

Where Sally's building was supposed to stand was a huge pile of ashes and metal beams. It was clear, there were no survivors.

Oh, the Fates are cruel. They hate me. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I _am _low enough to kill myself. No. I can't. My mom and my friends would be disappointed in me if I did that.

I swerved into an alleyway, only to be greeted by a massive hole that showed the stars and multiple planets.

"Chaos?" I wondered aloud. _She _had often ranted about our ancestry on the gods' side. Chaos was the genderless creator of the universe.

"Yes Percy Jackson. I have seen your hardships so I offer you a place in my army, the Soldiers of Chaos. Depending on your ability I will rank you. I have taken a personal interest in your life so I shall train you myself. You may change your identity but beware! You will eventually have to come to Earth once more." I shrugged my shoulders. What did I have to lose? I looked back at the Void and asked, "Will there be anyone I know in the Army? And will I have your blessing?"

The space chuckled. "Yes, Percy. Some of your deceased friends live again as my loyal soldiers. And every member receives my blessing. Now come." I walked into the vortex and was overcome by the amount of power that radiated within it. And that was how I became the Assassin of Chaos, Commander of the Alpha Legion and the Second Most Powerful Being in the Universe.

**__Hey guys! It's been sooooo long and I'm VERY sorry but I just can't concentrate on EHC (Everything Has Changed) but I am currently writing the next chapter for this story, the 1st chapter for another story and the 5th chapter for EHC! :0 OMG! And I know that right now this story seems ordinary but there is a small, okay medium sized, twist. So I'll leave it to you guys to Read and Reveiw! Thanks for reading and CONSTURCTIVE critisim ONLY! Thank you!**

**~Alleycat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Guess who's back? Lol! (My computer and my iPod say that Lol isn't a word. STUPID COMPUTER/ IPOD!)**

**Anyways, I have another chapter for you people and this is where the twist comes in. Well, part of it. AND, Percy's name isn't Alpha OR Omega OR Ice OR Void! It's… Vortex! YAY!**

**To help you, here is a list of characters:**

**Layla- Daughter of Chaos, black hair, brown eyes, tall (Co-Commander of the Alpha Legion)**

**Danielle- Daughter of Chaos, brown hair, violet eyes, tall (Lieutenant of the Alpha Legion) **

**Michael and Steven- Sons of Chaos, curly black hair, green eyes, tall (Lieutenants of Section 2)**

**Aisling- Daughter of Hypnos, black hair, black eyes, regular height (Josephine's Daughter)**

**Josephine- Daughter of Hyperion, red hair, golden eyes, regular height (Commander of Section 5)**

**Austin- Son of Apollo, blonde hair, blue eyes, tall (Lieutenant of Section7)**

**Elizabeth- Daughter of Athena, blonde hair, gray eyes, regular height (Commander of Section7)**

**Tristan- Son of Poseidon, brown hair, sea green eyes, tall (Commander of Section 2)**

**Madge- Daughter of Hecate, red hair, one green eye, one blue eye, regular height (Lieutenant of Section 5)**

**Cherry- Nymph of the Cherry Blossom tree (Lieutenant of Section 3)**

**Christine-Daughter of Nemesis, black hair with purple streaks, gray eyes (Commander of Section 3)**

**Percy/****_Vortex_****- Son of Poseidon/****_Unknown, _****black hair, sea green/****_changes depending on his mood, _****tall/****_tall_**** (****_Commander of the Alpha Legion and Chaos' assassin)_**

**Now, enough of me! Here's the story!**

**_Chapter 2: Revenge, here we come!_**

**(986 years, 8 months, 27 days, 19 hours, 55 minutes and 41.454 seconds later)**

As I disembarked the ship I turned to Layla.

"Hey Lays, where do you think Danielle would be?" I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as I questioned her.

"Don't call me 'Lays' _Jackson_!" She snapped. I winced at my last name. The fierce daughter of Chaos' glare softened.

"Sorry." She murmured. I just nodded my acknowledgment. Layla reminded me of Thalia. They both had dark hair, independent and ferocious attitudes and were very powerful. Not only that but Thalia would have said the same thing to me that Layla had said moments ago.

I sighed. I missed Grover, Nico, Thalia and the others. I wondered if they had been granted immortality. _They should! I hope _she _and Aidan got pulverized. But then again the gods always favored the bastards. _

Aisling and Josephine joined us as we walked towards the quarters that were for the more important Soldiers, called The Superiors, in the Alpha Legion and their family. Josephine is the Commander of section 5 in the Alpha Legion and Aisling is Josephine's adoptive daughter.

We entered the large house and immediately my dogs Flame, Wave and Shadow attacked me. Now you're probably wondering were Mrs. O'Leary is and the truth is Shadow and Mrs. O'Leary are the same dogs.

"Off! Shadow get off of my stomach! Flame, that's my face you're sitting on! Wave! OW! That was my injured ankle! OFF!" I commanded, attempting to be official but I couldn't keep the laughter out of my voice.

The dogs finally got off me. I stayed on the floor, glancing up at scene above me. You see, the ceiling reflects how the most powerful person in the room is feeling. Right now it was bright blue skies dotted with white and gray clouds.

"Hey." A soft voice greeted beside me. I turned my head to the right and saw Danielle, the nicer (and prettier) daughter of Chaos. Her light brown hair was splayed out behind her, her violet eyes full of concern.

"Hey Dani" I replied.

"You okay? You seem… distant."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…" I trailed off. I didn't want Danielle worrying about me.

"Just what?" She inquired, her curiosity getting the better of her. I took a deep breath.

"Your sister reminds so much of my cousin Thalia. She was the closest thing I had to a sister. They would have either strangled each other or-" I ended abruptly. _She _had said the same thing as I had almost said, but about Thalia and I.

"Oh. Let me guess. _She _said the same thing?" Danielle said gently. I nodded.

"About me and Thalia. We strangled each other, but were best friends as we did so." I admitted. The brunette laughed. I smiled at that.

"Percy." Danielle began.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Have you ever liked someone since, you know…_ her_?"

"Yes." I confessed. "What about you?"

"Uh-hun." She blushed. Why did she just blush? Could she-

"Who is it?" She blurted out. "Who you like, I mean."

"Um…" I stalled. _Oh no! I can't tell Danielle I like her!_

Thankfully, Josephine rushed into the room, chasing after Millie **(Warriors anyone?)**, her light grey tabby female cat. When she noticed our position, she stopped in her tracks and ran out of the room.

"Well, that was awkward." Danielle stated, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah." I agreed. _Maybe she'll forget about her question._

No sooner than the thought entered my mind did Danielle turn to me and say

"So. Who do you like?" She asked in a sing-song-y voice.

"Man, we're acting like a bunch of school girls." I muttered. The violet-eyed girl laughed.

"Alright, alright. You're off the hook. For now!" Danielle said mischievously.

"Uh-oh!" I murmured. Although her eyes showed curiosity, the jealousy was unmistakable in her beautiful violet eyes- Wait! Hold up! Did I just say beautiful?

_No Percy! _I told myself mentally. _You can't fall in love again! You promised after _she _did those things to you! _But I knew it was no use. I was completely and utterly in love with Danielle Kendra Rose, Daughter of Chaos.

_Oh shit._

**Now, I could end it here, OR I could continue on…. I think I'll give you a teeny itty-bitty POV change and continue.**

**Danielle POV**

Great. Percy's in love with some girl, whose probably WAY prettier and smarter and, well, just plain better than me. I've been blocking out my feelings for boys for around, I don't know, 1004 years?

And when I finally accept that I love a boy- no _man_- he doesn't love me back.

I turn away and stand up, allowing a single tear to fall from my eye. I hastily wipe it away and was about to leave, when Percy grabbed my wrist, spun me around and… kissed me.

I responded immediately and when we finally broke apart for air, I said

"Why'd you do that Aqua Ass?"

"Impulse. Stupid ADHD. But 'cha know you like it, O Great One." Percy smirked. I laughed. Finally, everything seemed to fall into place.

Until, that is, Christine Daughter of Nemesis, Commander of Section 3 walked in, just as we kissed again.

"Finally!" She exclaimed. "I thought we'd have to wait another 986 years till you realized that you like each other! Geez!"

"CHRISTINE! Be quiet!" I whisper shouted. With all the ruckus she was making, everyone would come into the room before Percy and I untangled ourselves.

"What in the name of Chaos is going on here?" A familiar voice sounded.

"Nothing, Layla!" I snapped, swiftly pulling myself out of Percy's strong arms. I felt heat rising to my face but forced it down.

"Really? 'Cause last time I checked, being in a tight embrace with someone _isn't _'nothing'!" She retorted.

"What I do with my life is NONE of your business. In fact, nothing about my life has been of interest to you until now. NOT EVEN WHEN C-C-C-Caleb died. You just pushed me away." My voice dropped to a whisper. Layla looked shocked that I would even bring up Caleb. I suppose I should explain.

Caleb Joseph Matthews was my best friend. He was a tall, brunette with staggering green eyes. We were both 16 when he got his drivers license and we got into a crash. People say it's survivor's guilt but it's not.

Caleb was like… a brother to me. But Percy seemed to get the wrong message. A look of jealousy and hurt crossed his face. I took a deep breath.

"Percy, Caleb was my best friend, right up until we were sixteen. We took his car out and we-we crashed, because of an intoxicated driver and he… he died trying to save me." At this point I was chocking back tears. In one swift movement, Percy embraced me.

"I know how you feel. I'm sorry." He murmured. Fury racked my body. Everyone thought they knew what it felt like, to lose someone you've grown close to, who you could relate to. I pushed him away.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS! EVERYONE THINKS THEY DO, BUT THEY DON'T!" I screamed. Percy looked shocked then a look of… sympathy crossed his face?

"I do, Danielle. My friends Zoe Nightshade, Daughter of Atlas, died freeing us from her father and now she's a constellation in the night sky, Bianca Di Angelo, Daughter of Hades, died on the same journey but in the gods' junkyard, saving us from a giant made of metal, those 2 were Hunters of Artemis.

"Then Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus, died saving the half-bloods of Manhattan, Selina Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite and Beckendorf's boyfriend died, leading the Ares Cabin in to the war, Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, who was possessed by Kronos and so he killed himself and finally Gleeson Hedge, who saved us from our parents' opposing giants. So, I think I know how you feel."

I stood there in shocked silence. I never realized that he had gone through so much. But he wasn't done.

"But that isn't all. My mom, Sally Jackson, and her husband, Paul Blofis, died in a fire." He concluded softly. Then Percy walked out of the room.

**_(5 days later)_**

Ever since 5 days ago, Percy hasn't come out of the upper level. He's just trained and trained and trained. I was worried. This wasn't normal.

Also, I couldn't get him out of my head. I was buried in guilt, I should've remembered all the pain he went through.

Then, Chaos called us (The Superiors) to a meeting.

"The Alpha Legion's Sections 2,3,5 and 7 are going to a planet to aid some… people in a war against the Primordial Gods, Titans, Giants and some half-bloods and minor gods and goddesses. Plus 3 major gods, Hestia, Artemis and her Hunters and Hades as well as his offspring."

"Wait! The only planet that has the gods and their piles of crap is-" Percy growled, and if I said he was infuriated, that would have been an underestimation. I was afraid. Usually I was the only one who could calm him down, but his time I wasn't sure I could.

"Earth." Josephine finished, gasping.

"Yes. Percy, no killing anyone on the gods' side." Chaos warned.

"I'll do it anyways. DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO ME?" He was suddenly raising his voice.

"I do, Percy. But at least convince the other gods to come over to the other side. Then _you _may return, but this may be your last chance to see your cousins and friends." The Creator urged.

"Fine." Percy huffed and stormed out of the room. Literally, there was electricity sparking off of him.

I followed him and stopped Chaos' Assassin from going into the training room.

"Nuh-un. You aren't going in there!" I said, sternly.

"Why?" He breathed out. His breath stirred my face.

"Because you'll stay there and won't come out until the mission." I explained.

"And why would you care?"

"You know what? Fine. Be an isolated, rude, emotionless jerk. Go ahead and walk through that door and never come out. And see why I care. Maybe during all that pointless training, you'll come to realize that staying put in the past, isn't normal. I thought that you were different, Percy. But now, I guess you're like all the other heartless, stupid _boys _out there." I shook my head, disappointed and left.

"Danielle! Danielle, wait! Danielle!" Percy called. I turned around to look at him and I must have been crying because he reached over and wiped away a tear.

"I'm sorry. It's just-" He sighed.

"Remembering is hard." I finished. He nodded. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled at his dumbfounded look.

"I'll see you later." I said.

"Yeah." He murmured. "Yeah, I will."

**Whew! That was a lot! I hope you guys liked it. I know it was a bit lengthy but I didn't want 2 separate chapters. Now, don't forget to R&R!**

**~Alleycat**


End file.
